mangekyou
by DemonicUchihaDaughter
Summary: Life is a kaleidoscope of decision. Sasuke must now choose his course, whether to follow love or revenge. Will he follow his heart, or will he choose to betray his loved ones for power? One shot. Sasusaku.


**Disclaimer: I do _NOT_ own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sakura, I need to talk to you"

Sasuke found the girl sitting on her balcony, staring out at the lovely spring day.

"Yea, sure, just a sec."

The Uchiha closed his eyes in contemplation, tragic thoughts encroaching upon his sanity. He would have to . . . No he couldn't. But – he had to decide, and soon.

The front door burst open and a pink haired girl stepped out with that silly smile of hers. So happy, always so happy. Why? What was there in life to appreciate?

"Soooo, Sasuke-kun, what did you want to talk about?"

"Let's go for a walk."

"Um, ok."

A quizzical look graced her features, but she dutifully fell in step with him, her hands clasped behind her back. She was confused, yes, but any chance she got to be with Sasuke-kun she took.

The two left the streets of Konoha and entered a park on the far side of the village. Sasuke, lost in his own thoughts, found himself unconsciously making his way towards the Uchiha district. No matter. This did suit the situation, and the route was quite scenic, especially this time of year.

Oh, how she wished she could get inside his head, hear his thoughts, she his feelings. But she was blocked, not only by a skull, but by an impenetrable barrier of cold fire. Everyday, she would stab and hack at this barrier, yet it remained intact. However, she did notice this barrier start to weaken, and this gave her hope yet. She said nothing. Sakura thought she knew him pretty well by now. When he wanted to talk, he would, but not before. Oh how she wished he would tell her what was on his mind!

He had to; it was the only way. He declined Orochimaru's offer of power, and this was the only way. Despite the Path he took, it was inevitable that the Avenger would betray everyone he knew and loved. He would have to lose his heart all over again.

Sasuke threw a side-glance at the kunoichi walking beside him. The cherry trees were in full bloom. How perfect she seemed amongst these beautiful trees, her pink hair flowing with the petals, her crystal green eyes accented by stray leaves hidden amongst the flowers. Her eyes, like two pools of liquid emerald, so expressive, so telling. With her eyes alone, he could read her like a book. This would be painful.

For years, Sakura had followed him around like a lost puppy, desperate for his attention. But during Team Seven's many missions, he started to notice a change in her. She still thirsted for his attention, but gradually she seemed offer him greater respect, perhaps even awe. The girl once stalked him because of his looks, but, unlike many girls, she grew to love Sasuke himself, despite all his efforts to keep her away. He knew this. He knew she still loved him, but now she respected his "indifference" to this love.

A slight breeze blew across the branches of the trees, sending a flurry petals dancing across their path. Sakura let out a little giggle as she desperately tried in vain to keep the onslaught of petals out of her hair. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, if just a little. Her little giggle was certainly contagious, and seeing her being attacked by her own namesake was cute, to say the least, if not pathetic.

Over the years, they had become good friends. Somehow, Sakura seemed to move on, leaving her love behind. She never badgered him anymore about going on dates and whatnot. She was someone he could talk to (if he so felt inclined), and if he ever needed a favor, he knew whom to ask first. She was so loyal to him, despite his cruelty. He hurt her, numerous times, trying to keep her away, trying to make her hate him. He called her names, gave her the cold shoulder, made empty promises, and once threatened to kill her if she mentioned that damned cursed seal one more time. He did this in hopes she would hate him, loathe him, curse the ground he walked on. If she hated him, he could hate her back. But to no avail. For whatever reason, Sakura always forgave him, no matter what he did. Even if he hit her, she forgave him. He loved this about her. He hated it too.

Sakura looked up at her companion with his hands shoved in his pockets. They continued walking in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. The clouds moved across the sky, letting rays of sunlight breach the fortress of trees. The air so fresh, the feeling of approaching summer. Nature was at peace, unlike the minds of her two inhabitants.

Sasuke stood out so wonderfully from the sakura trees, with his raven black hair, pale skin, and deep black eyes. Those eyes, two windows into an endless abyss, two black holes in sea of stars from whence no light, no insight into his mind could escape. So emotionless. So handsome. If only she could see what turmoil lay beneath that calm, impenetrable surface. She loved him uncontrollably, but she knew he could never love her back. He was an avenger. An avenger could not love. But she had his friendship. He allowed her closer to his mind than anyone else. And this was enough.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn"

That smile again. Was she _trying_ to make this difficult? No, of course not. But every passing second, it became harder and harder not to wander off his Path. Was his Path truly what he wanted?

The two ninja approached the river, a beautiful, tranquil stream that flowed from the Uchiha district. As a child, before – you know – he used to come here everyday and play in the water. He always felt safe here.

Sasuke sat down at t he bank of the river, and Sakura followed his example, letting her feet soak in the water. She had know idea where Sasuke had led them, but that didn't matter. The warm sun washed over her body, a sense of peace enveloping her. She closed her eyes, and soon found herself drifting between sleep and the waking world.

"Sakura?"

The girl opened her eyes and gave him the sweetest smile she could muster.

"Yes?"

"There's – There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

First mistake: he hesitated. Second mistake: he looked into her eyes, like emerald pools. He panicked, his heart quickening, his body temperature rising. Slowly, he brought his face closer to hers, and in a moment that lasted forever and not at all, their lips touched. He put a hand on the back of her head, holding her close to him. They kissed passionately, savoring what could not be.

Sasuke pulled away, far sooner than she would have liked. He looked away, not daring to look into her eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

The icy cold hand of dread gripped his heart. It was painful, so painful. But he had already chosen his Path.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I . . . I'm sorry."  
"For what?"

He grabbed the back of her head, and thrust her into the water. Her limps flailed about, water thrashing everywhere. Her elbow jabbed him in the stomach, and he cringed from the pain, but he held he down. He had chosen his Path.

Her struggling form gradually lost strength. Every passing moment felt like a stab in the heart. All he wanted was to pull her out of the water and kiss her again and again, tell her he's sorry, never leave her side, have her forever by his side, never bring her pain again. Tears rolled his cheeks, his heart being torn right out of his chest.

She stopped moving. Stopped fighting. Nothing. He let go, and watched the body float down the river. Burning, a fiery burning erupted in his eyes. Searing pain, like black fire. He had chosen his Path. There was no going back now.

* * *

Mangekyou Sharingan

* * *

**A/N; Ooo, how do ya like me now? Please, comment upon my insanity. Constructive criticism, flames, w/e . . . please review!**


End file.
